Typically, a roof mounted air conditioner for a recreational vehicle, mini bus, or the like provides certain space saving benefits as well as more efficient comfort air distribution to all parts of the passenger compartment.
The roof top unit is generally arranged to draw warm air upwardly from the passenger compartment, pass the air through an evaporator to cool the air and then return the cooled air downwardly through the roof into the passenger compartment. The conditioned air will herein be referred to as comfort air. Controlling the distribution of comfort air within the passenger compartment has at times been a problem because the air distribution vanes typically must be adjusted manually by the passengers. This is not only bothersome, but also cooling efficiency is reduced.